the new generation
by Stefunnyb26
Summary: Airebella is the daughter of batman and wonder woman. What will she and the other young heros do when all hell breaks loose on Earth and the old heros are no where to be found? I know the summery isn't that awsome but read it anyways! plz!
1. Ahh we meet again

THE TRIP TO THE PAST

Welcome to Smallville! Home of the meteors! G-d those meteors fell ages ago! I stiffled a laugh, knowing all too well that my mother would scold me.

I hadn't seen Jake or any of the Kents in 3 years. I had managed to convince my mother and grand mere to allow me time off of "Princess Lessons", as I liked to call them.If you're wondering why I'm going to see Superman and his family? My dad is Batman himself, and my mom is the wonderful Wonder Woman.

" Airebella," My mother chides " Airebella!" she says with a little more force.

" Yes?" I ask as I turn away from the tinted windows of the car.

"I want you to know that this isn't going to be a more than a three day escapade." She warned

I laughed " Mom I know that you're dying to see Louise!"

She was about to protest when the car pulled up the long entrance to the farm. I pulled my oversized Steve Madden glasses up halfway up my head, pulling my long dark brown hair away from my face. Looking at everyone waiting for us to arrive.

Louise and Clark still looked the same. Still so in love. Louise was as tall as my mom 5'10"and had long light brown hair with blue eyes. Clark was tall muscular at 6'7". He had black hair and blue-green eyes.

Johnathan had grown about 4 inches since I had last seen him making him about 6'5". He had light brown hair and light blue eyes. He looked alot like his mother. He had softer features that made him inviting. He loud and talkative.

Jake on the other hand was distant and silent.

He resembled his father more at 6'4". He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes with a hint of green. His features constantly challenged you.

I jumped out of the car as soon as the car was stationary. John was the first to give me a hug. He was like my big over protective brother. Louise was able to pull herself away from my mom to give me a motherly hug. Clark gave me a hug like I had been gone for decades than 3 years.

Jake hung back aparaising me. I had grown from 5'4" to a tall 5'9". He took in the plain black long sleeved T-shirt, dark washed jeans ,and my "classic" black and white converse high tops.

He looked lost in thought. He was thinking about the last time we had seen each other . That was probably the reason that he didn't come running to me. Quite frankly I didn't blame him.

FLASHBACK 3 YEARS AGO

_" Bella, I wont see you for G-d knows how long! How I'm I going to cope without you?" He demanded as he held me to him tightly.Even though I knew he was 14 he looked more like a 17 year old guy._

_"I don't know Jake," He squeezed me tighter." Also how I'm I going to manage living in Themysira with my Grand mere?" He chuckled knowing that It would be posture, grammar, and appearance everyday._

_We had ridden our horses to our favorite place next to the small brook and a huge, ancient oak. We stood there locked in a sad embrace. I had known Jake and John my entire life. Every weekend ,since as long as I can remember, we had alternated between each others house. Gothom was in New York. Smallville was in Kansas._

_Jake and I hadn't taken a real interest to each other until we were about 12. Jake rarely talked and was the observer in our little group. John was loud and never stop his questions until you had to threaten him. I was in the middle, not to quiet and not annoyingly chatty. I was one of the few who was able to get Jake to let down his barrier and to make john shut up for five minutes._

_I was leaving in an hour knowing that my heart was going to break. Jake pulled back a little to stare at my expression. " Do you have to go?" He asked desperately._

_"Yes." I admitted seeing sadness color his features. "Grand mere and mom fought over it for an hour. Dad even joined in."_

_He rested his head on my shoulder pulling me closer. My phone rang abruptly making us jump. I reluctantly pulled it to my ear. " Aireblla Marie Wane!" She bellowed into the phone. " Where are you? I went to Clark's home to find that Jake, the horses,and the you were gone! I want you here this instant! Jake can return the horses."_

_" Yes ma'am." Knowing that an arguement was useless._

_" I thought that we had more time?" He wispered in shock. I had already known that he would use his super hearing to listen in._

_Tears poured down my face as I looked into his dark blue green eyes." I guess this is good-bye."_

_" I guess so ...Good-bye Bella." He said as a tear ran down his handsome face_

_" Good-bye Jake." I said through my tears. I leaned up and kissed his lips before breaking our embrace._

_I took in his shocked and pleased face before teleporting to my mother._

END FLASHBACK


	2. wow how can it get more akward?

_Jakes POV:_

_Wow she had changed so much! I can't believe that she is really here! Maybe we could be together like we were before? NO! Jake face it she's got too much to take over. I mean between the whole super rich heiress thing and there is the whole ruling your own country! I'm not going to put any of my hope into this._

"Jake what are you waiting for you know that you wanna hug her!" Johnny said loudly. G-d I can't believe that he's really that stupid!

"Super you know that you haven't changed since I left. You're still as annoying as ever!" Bella admitted. Smiling I noticed that our parents and my good for nothing brother had abandoned me to this torture. Nice family huh?

"So ….. How have you been?" she asked trying to lower the tension. I was thankful for that.

"As good as you can be with John as your brother." I said. "So do want to go for a short ride?" I asked hesitantly. Just because I won't put hope on it but that doesn't mean that I can't at least try.

Her face lit up in a breath taking smile. "Do you really need to ask?"

We headed up to the stables in a comfortable silence. As we headed in my horse stuck his head up expectantly waiting for me to open the stall door. After tacking up our horses (Bella on Wildfire and I on Storm) we headed for the trail past the field. We reached the place by the river where we said our goodbyes.

We dismounted and stood for a few moments in that horrible silence. "Well this is sufficiently awkward." Bella said

BOOOOM!

"What the hell was that?" I asked Bella.

"I don't know but I think came from your house!" Bella said startling me.

Bella grabbed my hand and before I could say anything we were teleported onto the front lawn. Just in time to see the barn get blown sky high. The tool shed was most likely the first victim due to it being doused in flames. Our families were nowhere in sight.

"What the hell?" Bella strangles out. That was the understatement of the year!


	3. WTF!

_AU. sorry about the cliffie in the last chapter! And also I don't own anything mentioned in this story execpt for Bella , John , and Jake._

BOV

_OMG were the kents and my mom in there before this happened?_

John's yells brought me out of my thoughts. "Where is eveyone else?" Jake yelled obviously scared but trying to hide it.

" I don't know I was out in the feild when it happened." John was still in a kind of shock.

" Well lets not stand here twiltling our thumbs and find our parents." I ordered falling into my princess-y ways like I was taught to do when in a crisis.

We headed straight for the house only to find a unconsious Louise on the kitchen floor. Jake ran to her side trying to wake her up as John and I continued to look for the other adults. We couldn't find them anywhere!

" Where could they be ?" I asked John only to be answered with a shrug. Just then Louise woke up.

" What happened?" She asked while holding her head.

" We were hopeing that you could tell us. We can't find Dad or Diane." John explained looking totally lost. Jake looked alot like his dad, blank faced and eyes hard. I'm sure that I looked like a mixture between my mom and dad, angry yet calm.

Louise looked at us with recolection as it slowly came back to her. " We were just sitting here talking about the things that had happened in the past monthes with the bad guys and world crime.( _Yes this is definatly normal conversation I thought._) There was this loud explosion and then we heard Darkseid's voice. All of a sudden his men came in and started to attack Diane and Clark. I was thrown into the wall and was knocked out." She said looking very upset.

" That means that they're most likly with him." I said remembering the major battle that all of the heros and villans fougt against him. " I have to tell my Dad!" I quickly pulled my phone out and dialed my dad's number. All I got was the operator's voice saying "The number you are trying to reach has been temporarly disconected."

" That's strange... That's never happened before" I muttered in surprise.

" Whats wrong?" Louis asks worry etched in her voice.

" It says the line has temporaly disconected. In all my life in Gothem the only time that has happened was when something bad happens."

" Jake, I think you and Bella should go check on Bruce and see if everyone is okay there." Louis sugested. I can see all the years of being editor of the Daily Planet.

Jake and I joined hands akwardly and I teleported to Gothem. What I saw scared me senseless. My parent's house way burnt to the ground and the entrance to the cave was destroyed. My dad was now where to be found. _What the Hell is going on around here!_


	4. that was unexpected

BPOV

_The 17 year old in me wanted to sit on the ground and cry in dispare and think about all of the horrible possibilities that could be happening to the ones that I love. The princess in me wanted to kick the 17 year old me's ass so don't be mad at me for my dely in getting back to the real world._

The princess me won out. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Jamie's number (she is the daughter of Flash just to let you know) She answered after two rings. "H..Hello?" she stutterd.

"Hey Jamie It's Airebella... I was wondering if your dad was around" I said carfully.

She burst into tears. "ooo Jamie was he taken?" I asked calmly trying to sound soothing as oposed to the paniciey feeling that had consumed my mind.

"Yah." She mangaged between her tears.

"Jamie how fast can you be at my dad's house?" I asked

"20 minutes at the latest" She said. She had managed to calm down alot in such a short time.

"Ok I need you here now and if u can try to get a hold of some of our superkid friends and not so friends kay?" I asked her.

"Sure no problem." She said before she hung up.

I turned to Jake and said," Now we need to see if we can get into the cave some how."

"What you're suddenly leader?" He asked obviously angry at my attempt to take controll.

"Apparently so." I said stepping up and into his face or should I his chest and looking up at his face.

"You have no right to come back after a Three year absence, and start ordering me or anyone else for that matter around" He said glaring down at me.

"Are you serious?! I didn't chose to leave and grow up but I did and that's not something you should hold against me!" my voice had been steadily rising so that i was practicly yelling at him.

"O ya that's right you're the martyr huh? Did it even crose your mind that some of us needed you here and didn't want you to leave?" He asked matching my tone.

"Ahh what is your problem all of a sudden one minute you're not talking to me and now you're yelling at me!" Yelling at him trying to convey my frustrasion.

"Nothing, Nothing is wrong it just goes to show how much you actually cared about me." He said turning away from me.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I was hurt, appaled and mad as hell that he would think that I didn't care for him at all. I ran up to him a spun him around to look at me...and did something that shocked the both of us... I kissed him! I pulled back only to be pulled back into a passionate kiss.

**I was wondering if i should add more jake pov or keep it all on ariebella give me some input Steph**


End file.
